Question: ${\dfrac{8}{5} \div 3 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{8}{5}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{8}{5}}$ into $3$ rows. Each of the ${3}$ rows is $\dfrac{8}{15}$ of a whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{8}{5}} \div 3$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{3} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{8}{5}}$. $\dfrac{1}{3} \text{ of } {\dfrac{8}{5}} = \dfrac{1}{3} \times {\dfrac{8}{5}}$ $\dfrac{1}{3} \times {\dfrac{8}{5}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{8}}{3\times{5}}=\dfrac{8}{15}$ $\dfrac{8}{5} \div 3 = \dfrac{8}{15}$